User talk:HighPriest OfTwig
Welcome Come talk with me bro! Foreveralone, "My ball of trains has achieved flight!" - The Brony mumble, on Gmod 04:55, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Are you a guy or a girl? It isn't in your profile, and that picture makes you look as though you're a stalker, because everyone that's ever stalked me has worn a flower in their hair and been friendly, therefore anyone who wears a flower in their hair and smiles is stalker-esque. Whomever you are, your politesse needs some work, sirrah. I, as I have said, am a robot. Beep Boop. CuddlyCarter, the Cuddliest of Cart-ers 08:18, April 13, 2012 (UTC) What kind of question was that? I know right? Anyway, I'ma not delete it, but I /will/ grammar/spellcheck it. CuddlyCarter, the Cuddliest of Cart-ers 04:02, April 14, 2012 (UTC) I don't know Carter. Whether or not he's a newbie, I honestly just don't feel too comfortable accepting the newer Role-Players with poor grammar into our clan. I've learned the hard way multiple times in the past. Actually, just recently I've accepted a Role-Player of the- lower tier, if you will. Don't get me wrong- He was a very respectful young man. He wasn't rude in any way, nor did he ever intend to annoy me. Unfortunately though, I found myself having to kick him two days later due to his extreme lack of knowledge in Role-Play, how to play the role of a S.F Operator, and the fustration that came along with trying to teach him. Now you might suggest having a higher level of patience for teaching these newer Role-Players how to Role-Play, or teaching them how Military S.O.F works out- But no; I've tried that. He wasn't willing to learn. Or at least, everything I typed towards him went through one ear and out the other. And this wasn't the first time I've went through something like that. Looking at poor Falcon here wanting to apply for our clan makes me sad. I don't want to deny him, but I don't want to accept him either; Which is why I denied him. Please give me a little bit more time to think it over. I understand you want to bring him under your wing and all- But for all you know; Whilst you're offline he may waltz into the streets of Falador and do as he pleases- Representing the clan as a whole. (Which isn't always good; Depending on what he does) Thanks, CptHayleySpears 20:59, April 18, 2012 (UTC) I finished up Henry Saunders for you, complete with disregarded long hair and scar. I haven't deleted the PSD file yet, so tell me if you're happy with this first draft or if you need anything tweaked. SsVivid 00:55, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Me gusta, so far. Methinks that the scar could stand out a little bit more, though - it took me a few seconds to see, and it's supposed to be one of those "blows your cover" type of facial features. Overall I love it, it captures him quite well. CuddlyCarter, the Cuddliest of Cart-ers 02:25, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Highly amusing picture. "Shunned and sitting on a rock"? Hilarious indeed. QueenArasene 14:40, April 28, 2012 (UTC) I have an entire folder devoted to bard pictures from my time on imageboards (Read: Ponychan) upon which one of my aliases was "The Bard". CuddlyCarter, the Cuddliest of Cart-ers 15:35, April 28, 2012 (UTC) nonono, you did not just leave something on my page, did you!? AARGH! QueenArasene 12:27, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Malazshar! Same deal, tell me if anything needs to be done with him. SsVivid 16:24, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Orlly? *Lilian Arachnea (Deceased) *Tenuitatem Arachnea I call you a copycat; see here. :D — QueenArasene (talk) 10:32, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Rest assured that I have never heard of those of your characters ever before. — QueenArasene (talk) 16:46, February 28, 2013 (UTC) <3<3<3<3 EllenEagle, the Thea-Trical Birdjarrat. (talk) 07:53, March 13, 2013 (UTC)